


Synthetic affections

by Chunjixbyungie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunjixbyungie/pseuds/Chunjixbyungie
Summary: from a distance , Jumin’s life seems like the kind everyone would want . But nothing in life is ever so perfect . In fact , Jumin would describe his life as far from perfect , the farthest possible .





	Synthetic affections

.  
.  
.

An outsider will tell you Jumin Han has it all , good looks and wealthy background that ended up with him being the heir of C&R company .

The list extends to a very hardworking assistant that anybody else would envy him for .

The fact he owns a pet , a beautiful cat from the most expensive of breeds , is something almost everyone in Seoul knows about , especially with the amount of cat projects he comes up with in a short span of time .

There are also rumors about him having a secret lover seeing as how he doesn’t seem in the least bit interested in any of the business partners he previously sweet talks to , which makes it obvious he puts his good looks and charms to good use only when it had to do with work .

Really , from a distance , Jumin’s life seems like the kind everyone would want . But nothing in life is ever so perfect . In fact , Jumin would describe his life as far from perfect , the farthest possible .

Yes he does lead a very luxurious life . Yes he is an heir to a very respectful company in Seoul whose chairman is his father . Yes he is quite satisfied with his work life , he loves what he does after all . His beloved cat is more than just a pet to him , but some people would never understand that . And lastly , his beautiful , caring , and lovely partner , his one and only Hyun who never fails to check up on him during the working hours , greets him with a ’ welcome back home , darling ’ every night , supports him and his decisions to the best of his abilities .

But ..

Jumin has been thinking about that particular streak of dissatisfaction a little bit too much as of late and the only conclusion he’d reached had been devastating , in the least of terms . To be honest , he’d always known the truth , even before anything started .. But somehow he fooled himself into the thought that after a while of telling yourself a lie every single day , you end up believing it ..

He’d never thought his own emotions would come back and torture him like this . It’s for that reason he’s been feeling terrible in the past few days . Still , he’d tried to ignore it and think positive thoughts .. But he couldn’t , not anymore .

So it’s with resolution , or was it despair ? , that he went back home one night and headed straight to their room , adamant on letting it all out .

He’d ignored Hyun’s texts all day , and not just because of work . But he also acknowledged the fact he couldn’t run away from this forever . Something had to be done .. A confrontation .. A closure .

With that on mind , he loosened his tie and took it off before throwing it on the bed , waiting for Hyun’s reaction . He must have already detected his less than thrilled mood though . He always does .

“ what’s wrong , love ? ”

Voice soft and calm , the kind you couldn’t help feeling relaxed after hearing and yet it only ever made Jumin feel even more furious .

Especially that last part . How could he call him that ?

“ Don’t say that ! ” He snapped and yelled at him , for the first time ever .

A pause .

And silence .

And God did Jumin hate what that meant . He must be digesting those words now and trying to figure out how to respond as should be . And that .. That hurt more than words could ever explain .

“ Why ? Why are you saying that , jumin ? You are my lover . I love you . ” His voice grew softer , if that was possible , laced with a heavy amount of pain it almost made Jumin regret his actions and words . Almost .

“ NO YOU DON’T !! ” That had been the loudest he’d ever voiced anything in his entire life , and also the most expressive .. He could literally taste the bitter edge in his own quivering voice . The despair , disappointment , and above all , the immeasurable pain rising in his chest , threatening to suffocate the life out of him .

The silence felt more deafening that time . Hyun said nothing in response which prompted Jumin to repeat himself , the words coming out a fragile defeated whisper , speaking volumes of how distressed he’d felt the past few days , weeks even .

“ You don’t love me , Hyun . You say that because You are programmed to . You are not even real .. Just a holographic figure . Everything you say and do , you do because that’s how it should be . Your affections are all synthetic .. And I was stupid enough to believe it might help ease my loneliness and replace actual interactions with human beings .. You know .. It did work at first .. I liked the fact I didn’t go back to an empty home not counting Elizabeth . But eventually , I began to realize I wanted more , I wanted .. Real .. I want someone to genuinely care for and love me .. And you cannot give me that , Hyun .

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
